legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Dragon is the most powerful enemy. He only appears at the end of each area (x-10) and in 5-5. Behavior When you encounter them, Dragons whip with their tail having mid range. The range actually reaches pretty far out of their hitbox (where it takes damage) so it becomes quite dangerous for you defensive melee troops like dwarf and golems. Occasionally, they use their special. This makes them a very dangerous threat if you don't get close enough with your troops. The Dragon is a strong, heavy tank, also flying, which makes it invulnerable to stage damage (i.e. Swamp, fire pits, etc). Since the dragon is an offensive unit an use off multiple units to attack, the dragon could be in trouble. Stats Special Bosses Dragon are in fact not an effective boss since the mainly offensive units. An small army of defensive units easy can take one down. Sun Dragon The Sun Dragon is the Guardian of the first Sunstone. Defeating it opens the path to Frostburn. Its first appearence is in level 1-10, but it also appears in later levels (See 5-4). Its basic attack is slashing with its tail. Its special is spiting fireballs what he does often. Ice Dragon The Frost Dragon is the boss you face in level 2-10, the final level of Frostburn. He is "on defense" and flies at the far right of the screen until you attack him. Enemies of all kinds will form up next to him making the fight one of the harder ones in the game. He has a frost breath/ball special that can freeze a whole clump of units in place and do massive damage. In monster and legendary difficulty this attack can be devistating if you are relying on a large clump of one type of unit, as they will all get frozen and become helpless. Upon his defeat you are awarded 1 moonstone and some gems. Ice Dragons are light blue and they can freeze your units in seconds. They are deadly with your encounter with it, leaving your units frozen for a while, which means they're be attacked freely for a few seconds.It is recomended that you make a medium group of soldiers to attack if they're upgraded quite good, or a large army if your units are basic or upgraded once. There is a verson of it called "Crystal Dragon" but it is your every day Ice dragon with dark blue on it. Desert Dragon Desert Dragons can disable a unit attacking by shooting sand at your troops. You'll find them pretty devastating fot your troops, but take advantage of that by summoning golems to kill it easily without getting slowed. There is a endless wave level that takes place on Magma Mountain and has it red rather than it being Lord Magma. Bone Dragon You encounter the Bone Dragon on level 4-10. They have slightly more health than sand dragons but their special poisons enemies by releasing a burst of deathly fumes. However, in Monster Wars, their special is closely related to Lord Magma's. Little skull halfling The little skull halfling is a small bone dragon it has similar attacks as the bone dragon and is just a small bone dragon. However, it has no special and does significantly lower damage, making them easier to take down. Crystal Dragon Like you maybe already known the crystal dragon is just an simply recolor version of the ice dragon. You enounter him on the 2nd gargoyle level with two bosses, the Crystal Dragon and Goregan. The Crystal Dragon has two times the health and damage but is easy to take down. Blood Dragon The Blood Dragon was an discolor version of the Desert Dragon. He was removed from the campaign and is replaced by the spider queen. You still will encounter him in endless wave. He is very fast as all his stats have been tripled from the Sand Dragon. It is very deadly, and must be taken with caution. Lord Magma Lord Magma is the final boss of the Legendary Wars surface. He is defeated when you beat him with Enix. Lord Magma can shoot fireballs and its special can make your units disappear. However, he is fairly easy to beat on 5-10 because of your highly upgraded unit storms. Dark Magma Dark Magma is the very last boss of the Netherworld and of the game. He is blocked in the ground — that's why he never came out of the Netherworld. Trivia *In Monster Wars, Sun is a tier 1 dragon. *In Monster wars, Desert is a Tier 2 Dragon. *For unknown reasons in monster wars Before Update 1.3 (unreleased), though, the tiers never replicate the ice dragon from Legendary wars, only the green, horned, and bone. Gallery Dragon2Portrait.png|Desert Dragon Dragon3Portrait.png|Bone Dragon MagmadragonPortraitHDpng.png||Lord Magma DarkmagmaPortrait-hd.png|Dark Magma